The Black Hills
The Black Hills are a sight that none wish to see, for when one sees the desolation of this land you cannot un-see it. For what the Dragon Wars had begun the Black Hills were the first to be burnt to the ground when the Dark Dragon Malpar came with his army, they charred the lands for their own, Malona was meant to bend to the Dark Dragon, his army of Dragon's had no equal on the lands, the men and woman ran away screaming and fleeing for their lives. None could hold to challenge him, and he wished no prisoners, all who begged for mercy were burned alive, in dragon-flame. Until the three Great Dragons came, Arakano the Dragon of Nature, Nartius the Dragon of Life, and Hironius the Dragon of Fate, these three alone took down the Dark Dragon, however, unable to kill their kin, they locked him away beneath the Dragon Isles, for none to ever gaze upon him again, none who go to the Isles, have ever returned, for the Great Dragons do not let any mortal near the being of evil. From that day on, the Hills were named The Black Hills, allowing anyone who knew of the Dragon Wars , to remember the sacrifice that these lands had made, but throughout that ordeal, the men of this land are ever stronger for it, for Malpar did not only bring destruction, he also brought for gold, from the mountains, and steel, the lands of The Black Hill, are rich with gold and steel, and copper, from one end of the mountain to the other, and with this discover came riches beyond their wildest dreams. Being the most wealthiest and the strongest of the Three nations, they hold coffers filled to the point of bursting with Gold, they have an army of three thousand mercenaries, and one thousand professionally, trained and armed men, giving the Black Hills a strength that few can match, but not once has this army been fielded to any force, never once has any Nation of Malona saw the true strength of The Black Hills, and only the Dale of Aran has made glance at what the Black Hill's call the Eternally Sworn, elite guards, stronger and quicker then any other soldier in the land, and deadly, they wear a light armour, with a hood to cover their faces. In the War of the Forests of Arnor , the Dale lost a heavy battle, losing many men to the Army of The Black Hills, however with such a loss, it did not come to be not fruitful, Lord Hugor Black was killed in the battle, forcing his son Jacob Black to take Lordship, in which he seized the moment. However unlike his father he did not wish to claim lands, he wished to expand his riches, and so the trade between the Dale of Aran and the Black Hills became a one of great profit, the Hills traded their Steel for the Furs, and the lumber that the Dale had, making a profit for both men, the Dale of Aran began to field more armour, and men, while the Black Hills lands became rich once more with villages, and people, the army of mercenaries that his father before him bought, were given their own land, and the leader of the Brotherhood of the Secret Blade given a keep to his status, in which he named 'The Targe ' now loyal subjects of Lord Black, and part of the standing army of the Black Hills, the land itself is one of great responsibility, and one not to be taken lightly, for they are cunning and they are deadly. One would say they are Oath-breakers, others would say they are loyal only to themselves however the words that may be said, one thing of the Black Hills is sure, they are not a nation of weakened status like its neighbouring nations, The Morass, and Blazewood, some wonder why they have never claimed their the lands for themselves, whatever the reason, all are glad for the Black Hills to stay their blades. Category:Nations